Some display apparatuses capable of performing three-dimensional display require to wear eyeglasses dedicated therefor, and the others require no eyeglasses dedicated therefor. The latter display apparatuses use a lenticular lens, a parallax barrier, etc. in order to allow a stereoscopic picture to be perceived with naked eyes. Picture information is thus distributed to left and right eyes, and different pictures are thereby viewed between the left and right eyes. As a result, three-dimensional display is achieved.
By the way, in a case where a physical barrier is provided in the display apparatus that is capable of allowing a stereoscopic picture to be perceived with naked eyes, it is necessary to provide a switchable diffuser between the bather and a display panel. Patent Document 1 proposes a way to provide a simple configuration with using such a diffuser.